Egzamin Marauder Style
by Kukazuu
Summary: Huncwoci się buntują przed napisaniem egzaminu - po mugolsku? Tak, tak, oto Huncwoci w zwykłej szkole, gdzie nie ma łajnobomb, zaklęć i latających mioteł. Jak, w takim wypadku, mają przeszkodzić w lekcji McGonagall? Spokojnie, James znalazł sposób...


_Czy ta plama zawsze tu była…?_

_Nieee, tyle razy widziałem ten sufit, że bym zauważył. Ciekawe kto ją zrobił; podobno niedawno była gdzieś jakaś eksplozja… no, to już wiem gdzie. Syriusz się ucieszy, zastanawiało go komu ma podziękować za odwołanie matmy. Teraz wystarczy tylko sprawdzić kto tu miał lekcje we wtorek i…_

- …egzamin w poniedziałek, słyszał pan, panie Potter?

James oderwał leniwie wzrok od sufitu, zwracając go w zamian na nauczycielkę. Uniósł brew na profesor McGonagall, bardzo sztywną i kochającą zasady kobietę, która nawet swój ciasny koczek miała zrobiony jak od linijki. _O ile można mieć koka od linijki, _dodał w myślach. _Śmiesznie by to wyglądało – taka McGonagall z klejem, taśmą i przyborami geometrycznymi przed lustrem._

Walcząc z uśmiechem, odpowiedział jednak na pytanie:

- Oczywiście – stwierdził tonem, jakby mówił, że dwa plus dwa to cztery. – Piątek, egzamin…

- Poniedziałek, Potter, poniedziałek – poprawiła go nauczycielka, rzucając ostre spojrzenie znad okularów. – Rozumiem, że nie jestem aż tak fascynująca jak ten sufit, ale na lekcji życzę sobie pełnego skupienia. Jeśli nie możesz na mnie patrzeć, Potter, zawsze pozostaje tablica.

James kątem oka zarejestrował dwa niezmiernie rozbawione spojrzenia z różnych końców sali.

- Ależ oczywiście, Minnie… znaczy się profesor Minnie – odparł, zachowując pełną powagę. Tym razem Syriusz parsknął śmiechem, rozpoznając ich prywatny żart.

McGonagall nie wyglądała jednak na rozbawioną.

- Tracisz pięć punktów, Potter. – oznajmiła chłodno. – A jeśli już koniecznie musisz mi wymyślić jakieś przezwisko, niech chociaż będzie oryginalne. – mówiąc to, odwróciła wzrok i znów zaczęła prowadzić lekcję.

Niecałe dziesięć minut później rozbrzmiał dzwonek, sprowadzając na korytarze potoki uczniów. James, kompletnie się nie śpiesząc, zebrał swoje rzeczy, zapiął wyświechtaną torbę, a gdy dotarł do ławki Syriusza, zdążył poczekać jeszcze chwilę, bo jego przyjaciel zdołał się spakować nawet wolniej.

Jakby czytając mu w myślach, usłyszał zza siebie głos Remusa:

- Wolniej można już tylko do tyłu.

- Nie powinieneś tego mówić – stwierdził, widząc jak ich przyjaciel spowolnił swoje ruchy jeszcze bardziej.

- Black, nie mam całej przerwy żeby tu siedzieć – warknęła profesor McGonagall, wymijając chłopców. Stanęła niecierpliwie przy drzwiach, unosząc wyczekująco brwi. – Mam was tu zamknąć? Czy może czekacie na czerwony dywan?

- Jeśli chce nas pani zatrzymać, wystarczyło zaprosić na kawę – wyszczerzył się Syriusz, jednak James zanotował, że natychmiast wrzucił ostatni zeszyt do plecaka, który potem energicznie zapiął.

Nauczycielka, nie wiadomo który raz w ciągu tego dnia, rzuciła mu chłodne spojrzenie, lecz nie skomentowała, przyzwyczajona do podobnych komentarzy. Remus niemal siłą wypchnął ich z klasy.

- Jak na kogoś, kto nie lubi szkoły, całkiem trudno jest was z niej wygonić – mruknął.

- Z czego ten piątkowy egzamin? – spytał James, ignorując jego słowa.

- Poniedziałkowy, James. Naprawdę, w wieku siedemnastu lat mógłbyś już umieć dni tygodnia.

- Pytał z czego, Lupin, nie _kiedy_ – Syriusz ewidentnie również nie słuchał na lekcji.

Nie żeby to była jakaś nowość.

- Z całego ostatniego działu.

Rozległ się cichy łomot i kilka rzeczy zagrzechotało o podłogę. Remus odwrócił się, by ujrzeć obu szatynów z tą samą, na wpół ogłupiałą, na wpół spanikowaną miną. Na podłodze obok leżały ich rzeczy.

- _Całego?_ – powtórzyli niemal jednocześnie.

- Całego – odparł spokojnie. Przez chwilę cała trójka tylko się na siebie patrzyła, aż Lupin pozwolił sobie na kpiący uśmiech. – Och, czyżbyście nie umieli? Hm, ciekawe… czyli granie w statki i liczenie plam na ścianach nie jest dobrą metodą naukową.

- Remus, to nie jest zabawne! – fuknął Syriusz, zbierając rzeczy i szybko ruszając przed siebie. Pozostała dwójka szybko za nim nadążyła.

- No, dla mnie jest.

- To nie pora na żarty!

- Myślałem, że twoja zasadą życiową…

- Moja zasada zmienia się zależnie od sytuacji – uciął dyskusję Black.

- Musimy coś z tym zrobić – powiedział poważnie James, przybierając ten swój zamyślony, ponury wzrok, zwykle zwiastujący kłopoty.

- Niby co chcesz zrobić? – zaśmiał się nerwowo Remus.

Nie dostał odpowiedzi; spacer pod klasę kontynuowali bez słowa, ale idąc pomiędzy dwójką huncwotów, mógł niemal usłyszeć trybiki obracające się w ich głowach.

Niebawem zadzwonił dzwonek na lekcję i chłopcy, wciąż kreując w myślach absurdalne plany, zaczęli wchodzić do klasy. Nagle James stanął, przez co parę osób na niego wpadło. On to zignorował, obrócił się oraz szarpnął za rękawy przyjaciół, przyciągając ich na tyle blisko, by nikt nie słyszał jak będzie mówić.

- Skoro nie możemy odwołać egzaminu, to może moglibyśmy trochę utrudnić jego wykonanie… - zaczął z pokrętnym uśmieszkiem.

- Nie! Nie, nie, nie, nie, nie! Absolutnie i kategorycznie NIE!

- Oj, Remi, nie bądź taki… Wszyscy za wszystkich i jeden za jednego, nie?

- Chyba inaczej to szło…

- Szczegóły, szczegóły! Liczy się przesłanie.

- Którym było…?

- Że Huncwoci trzymają się razem na wieki wieków! W zdrowiu i w chorobie, w szczęściu i nieszczęściu…

- To brzmi raczej jak przysięga małżeńska niż Kodeks Huncwota.

- …nie ważne, ważne, że zasadą numer jeden jest „psoty nie w głowie jeśli jeden się złamie".

- Dobra, zacznijmy od tego, że nie mamy spisanych żadnych zasad i za każdym razem _twoja_ zasada numer jeden brzmi inaczej.

James westchnął ciężko, przecierając twarz dłońmi. Powoli zaczynał mieć dość tych kłótni i szczerze żałował, że się zdał na talent (czy raczej jego brak) dyplomatyczny Syriusza.

- Jeśli nie usłyszeli was jeszcze wszyscy w okolicy pięciu mil, to zawsze możemy iść do McGonagall i to nadrobić. Wiecie, miałaby czas żeby się psychicznie nastawić – powiedział w końcu głośno, przerywając burzliwą dyskusję.

Popatrzył na swoich przyjaciół; czasami się dziwił, że potrafili się nawzajem nie pozabijać. Oboje byli tak różni, jak to tylko możliwe, wliczając w to wygląd – Syriusz był wysoki, miał czarne włosy do ramion, jasne oczy i ostre rysy twarzy, a Remus odwrotnie: raczej drobny, z ciemnoblond, krótką czupryną, ciemnymi oczami, sprawiający wrażenie niewinnego baranka, owieczki wręcz.

Oczywiście nie było nic bardziej mylnego.

Jednak to Syriusz zawsze miał niebezpieczne pomysły, szalone plany oraz znany był ze swej bezczelności. Remus, choć czynnie uczestniczył w robieniu żartów, pozostawał pilnym uczniem, „tym miłym i grzecznym". Nikt nie potrafił zrozumieć jak się zaprzyjaźnił, ze wszystkich osób w szkole, akurat z Jamesem oraz Syriuszem – dwoma największymi kawalarzami, jakich widziały mury Hogwartu.

- James, ja nie mogę! To… to jest nieodpowiednie – jęknął blondyn.

- Tak jak wkradanie się do szkoły w nocy, ale wcześniej jakoś nie narzekałeś – mruknął Black.

- To co innego – odparł natychmiast Lupin, czerwieniąc się lekko.

- Mam pomysł! – krzyknął nagle Syriusz, wstając z krzesła tak gwałtownie, że się przewróciło. – Ja będę pokusą, a James twoim sumieniem – nie czekając na odpowiedź, przybrał grobowy wyraz twarzy. – Remusie Johnie Lupinie, powinieneś się zgodzić.

Remus otworzył usta, ale Potter szybko podjął grę i kładąc rękę na ramieniu chłopaka, powiedział równie poważnie:

- Remusie Johnie Lupinie, zgadzam się z pokusą. I tak trafisz do piekła.

Blondyn strząsnął zirytowany dłoń, burcząc coś niewyraźnie pod nosem.

James złapał spojrzenie drugiego chłopaka. Lupin nie zaprotestował głośno, czyli zaczynał się łamać.

- Ja proponuję tak: jeśli będą nas chcieli wyrzucić ze szkoły, to tak zamącimy, że cię tylko zawieszą, jeśli będą chcieli nas zawiesić, to osobiście się wybierzemy do pani Lupin z przeprosinami za demoralizowanie jej syna, dobra? – James pochylił się na krzesełku, patrząc wyczekująco na przyjaciela.

Przez chwilę jedynym odgłosem w pustej sali lekcyjnej były trzy ciche oddechy. Wreszcie Remus westchnął, pokręcił głową i zdobył się na blady uśmiech.

- Raz się żyje, co?

Sala od polskiego wypełniona była podenerwowanymi rozmowami, szelestem przewracanych kartek i grzechotem penetrowanych piórników aż do ostatniej sekundy. Wtedy jednak weszła profesor McGonagall. Wszystko natychmiast ucichło, niemal zamarło, jak zazwyczaj gdy nauczycielka wchodziła po dzwonku na lekcje. Miała tę niezwykłą umiejętność zachowania ciszy w klasie samą swoją obecnością.

Zwyczajowo zaczęło się od sprawdzania listy obecności, ale pierwszy zwiastun czegoś niedobrego pojawił się, gdy po wyczytaniu „Black Syriusza" odpowiedziała jedynie cisza.

Niebawem profesor McGonagall poczuła ukłucie niepokoju, bo po zamknięciu dziennika była już pewna, że brakuje czterech uczniów: Jamesa Pottera, Syriusza Blacka, Remusa Lupina i Petera Pettigrew. A to zawsze oznaczało kłopoty.

Czując narastającą panikę, wzięła kilka głębokich oddechów. _Czy zawsze ich nieobecność musi być złym znakiem? _– spytała się w myślach, ignorując wielkie, świecące, krzyczące do niej „_TAK!"_. Zajęła się natomiast rozdawaniem testów. Nie dając po sobie poznać jakiegokolwiek niepokoju, odwróciła się tyłem do drzwi i…

_Puk, puk, puk._

Nauczycielka zmarszczyła brwi, gotowa dać reprymendę spóźnialskim chłopcom, jednocześnie czując zalewającą ją ulgę, lecz wtedy…

- Lupin, co ty na sobie masz? – wykrzyknęła zdumiona, zauważając strój chłopca, który właśnie zamykał drzwi po wejściu do klasy.

Remus spojrzał na swój błękitny, puszysty szlafrok, bambosze w kształcie króliczków i przejechał bezwiednie dłonią po czepku do kąpieli, zaskoczony pytaniem jakby codziennie się tak ubierał.

- Szlafrok – odparł prosto, ze stoickim spokojem.

- To już sama zauważyłam – wycedziła McGonagall przez zęby. – Pytaniem jest, dlaczego się tak ubrałeś _do szkoły_?

On tylko wzruszył ramionami.

- Tak jakoś wyszło – i usiadł na swoim miejscu.

- Lupin…

- W statucie szkoły nie ma zakazu noszenia szlafroka – przerwał jej, wyjmując piórnik. – Sprawdzałem!

- Bo to powinno być chyba oczywiste! – zakrzyknęła kobieta, wyrzucając ręce w powietrze. – Potrzebujesz w statucie podpunktu o nie wyskakiwaniu przez okna?

Blondyn spojrzał na profesorkę głęboko urażony.

- Sugeruje pani, że moje papucie króliczki chcą mnie zabić? – spytał, akcentując dobitnie każde słowo.

Kilka osób zachichotało, przypominając nauczycielce o egzaminie. McGonagall zacisnęła usta w cienką linię, energicznie zgarniając arkusze egzaminacyjne z biurka.

- Teraz nie ma na to czasu – stwierdziła z nosem wysoko w górze. – Zostajesz po lekcji na rozmowę, Lupin, a teraz…

Niedane jej było jednak dokończyć zdanie, gdyż drzwi ponownie się rozwarły i wyjrzała przez nie rozczochrana głowa Syriusza. O ile stan jego fryzury, która zazwyczaj pozostawała w idealnym stanie niezależnie od wykonywanej czynności, był niecodzienny, to szeroki, lekko bezczelny uśmiech na jego twarzy odpowiadał jego standardom.

- Dobry – rzucił wesoło. – Jestem Skobry.

- Black, ławka. Już – powiedziała niebezpiecznie spokojnym głosem McGonagall.

Od początku wiedziała, że ta ich nieobecność jest podejrzana! A zostało jeszcze dwóch…

Syriusz wyjątkowo wzruszył tylko ramionami i poszedł w kierunku ławki… ubrany w średniowieczną zbroję z hełmem oraz tarczą, a za nim podreptały, chichocząc niemiłosiernie, trzy blondyneczki z pomponami.

- Black, co to ma być?!

Chłopak obejrzał się leniwie za siebie, rozciągając usta w ironicznym uśmieszku.

- To Cissy, Sisi i Missy – gestem wskazał na cheerleaderki, których miny lekko zrzedły.

- Właściwie to jestem An… - zaczęła jedna, lecz nastolatek skrzywił się i zamachał frenetycznie rękami. Dziewczyna urwała, patrząc na niego zaskoczona, jak jedną dłoń przyłożył do jej ust, drugą do swoich.

- Ćśśśs… to tajemnica! – dało się słyszeć jego teatralny szept, aczkolwiek trochę przytłumiony.

- MONTROSE, BROWN, FALLECONE – WYJŚĆ! TY, BLACK, SIADAJ JEŚLI NIE CHCESZ TRAFIĆ DO DYREKTORA.

Momentalnie wszystkie trzy blondyneczki się ulotniły, a Syriusz, krzywiąc się jak rozkapryszone dziecko, usiadł w ławce.

- Ekhm – odchrząknął ktoś przy drzwiach. – Zły moment?

Cała klasa odwróciła się, by ujrzeć nowego przybysza i McGonagall mimowolnie poczuła jak otworzyły jej się usta, tworząc idealną imitację litery „O".

Oto pojawił się James Potter – nie, nie był w szlafroku ani zbroi. Miał za to długą, szmaragdową, prostą suknię, czarne włosy spięte w kok (widoczna była też tona lakieru i, nie wiedzieć czemu, linijka), a na nosie, zamiast jego zwykłych okularów, dumnie siedziały inne, kwadratowe. Słowem, miał ten sam strój, co profesor McGonagall.

A pod pachą yorka.

- Co… jak... czemu… - zająknęła się nauczycielka. Zamrugała szybko i spróbowała otrząsnąć z szoku. – Dlaczego… wyglądasz… jak ja?

- Widać mamy podobny gust – skinął jej uprzejmie głową, jakby oczekując aprobaty. Piesek szczeknął mu radośnie.

_Wdech i wydech… wdech i wydech…_

- Jeszcze nigdy… w całej mojej karierze… - zaczęła, lecz znów jej przerwano:

- …nie spotkałam się z takim brakiem szacunku – dokończyli chórkiem Huncwoci.

- Potter, wyprowadź tego psa. Natychmiast! – wrzasnęła, zamykając oczy.

_Oddychaj, Minerwo, oddychaj… jeszcze cała lekcja przed tobą. Lepiej ich ignorować, łatwiej będzie to wszystko znieść. – _mówiła sobie w myślach. Usiadła ciężko za biurkiem, kurczowo łapiąc krawędź blatu. _Tylko skąd on wiedział, co ja dzisiaj założę?!_

Gdzieś obok niej rozległy się kroki, więc otworzyła już oczy. Potter wracał, tym razem bez yorka, prosty jakby połknął kij od szczotki, z nosem wysoko w górze, robiąc bardzo dziwną, niby-poważną minę. To, jak wywnioskowała, miała być imitacja jej chodu.

- Bierz – warknęła, zamaszystym ruchem wystawiając ku niemu arkusz. – I siadaj. Zostajesz po lekcji.

James zmarszczył nos, jakby chciał się sprzeczać, ale tylko wyprostował się bardziej, tracąc pionową postawę i wychylając się śmiesznie do tyłu. Tym dziwacznym krokiem dotarł również do ławki.

Nauczycielka odchrząknęła głośno, gdy uczniowie zaczęli chichotać widząc miny, które stroił Potter oraz wstała, powoli okrążając salę. Popatrzyła na zegarek. _Nigdy mnie jeszcze nie doprowadzili do takiego stanu w siedem minut._

- NIC z tego nie rozumiem! – ryknął nagle Lupin, sprawiając, że wszyscy podskoczyli. On za zwrócił się do McGonagall – Chodziłem cały rok na zajęcia i po co mi to było! I kim ty w ogóle jesteś?! GDZIE NASZ NAUCZYCIEL?

Nim kobieta choćby otworzyła usta, obok niej stanął James, poklepał ją po głowie i usiadł. Ona zamrugała na niego kilka razy, odwróciła się znów do Remusa, po czym ponownie popatrzyła na Pottera.

- Och, przepraszam, profesor McGonagall – powiedział swoim normalnym tonem blondyn. – Włos odstawał i pani nie poznałem – dodał z niewinnym uśmiechem, wracając do egzaminu.

_Co się właśnie stało?_

Nauczycielka chciała się odezwać, lecz po raz kolejny nie było to jej dane – Syriusz wstał, podarł na jej oczach arkusz, rozrzucił jego resztki po klasie i wydarł się na cały głos:

- _We wish you a Merry Christmas, we wish you a Merry Christmas, we wish you a Merry Christmas, we wish you a Merry Christmas and a happy New Ye…_

- BLACK!

- Profesor Minnie, mój egzamin uległ zniszczeniu, mogę dostać nowy? Dziękuję.

Nie czekając na odpowiedź, chłopak wstał, wziął sobie nowy egzamin i znów zaczął pisać.

- Jeszcze raz tak zrobisz… jeszcze raz… i trafiasz prosto do dyrektora – ostrzegła go, nie widząc sensu walczyć. W każdym innym przypadku, owszem, ale to byli Huncwoci – z nimi nie wygrasz.

Jakby na potwierdzenie jej słów Potter wcisnął sobie arkusz do ust, przeżuł powoli, popił, przełknął oraz wziął nowy bez słowa.

Wskazówki zegara przesunęły się, ukazując godzinę równo dziesiątą, a w tym samym momencie drzwi rozwarły się z hukiem, robiąc wgniecenie w ścianie i zamknęły prosto w twarz osoby, która nimi tak trzasnęła. Zza nich wydobył się cichy jęk.

Proszę państwa, chyba mamy Numer Cztery!

Cała klasa obejrzała się podekscytowana w stronę wejścia. Drzwi znów się otworzyły, tym razem delikatniej, ukazując przerażonego Petera Pettigrew z czerwonym nosem i rozbieganymi oczkami. Pulchny, niski chłopiec podreptał zadziwiająco szybko do nauczycielki oraz oznajmił grobowym tonem:

- Znaleźli mnie. Muszę uciekać z kraju – i tyle go widziano.

Przez chwilę panowała tylko cisza. Wreszcie McGonagall odchrząknęła.

- Piszcie! Trzydzieści pięć minut do końca.

Nagle Remus wybuchł histerycznym śmiechem. Wszyscy spojrzeli dziwnie w jego stronę, jednak on, nic sobie z tego nie robiąc, zaczął śmiać się jeszcze bardziej, aż zsunął się z krzesła i chowając głowę pomiędzy kolanami, cały się trząsł pod siłą własnego chichotu. Po minucie absolutnie zszokowanej ciszy usiadł, ciężko oddychając.

- Och! Dobra… teraz zrozumiałem! – powiedział do Syriusza.

Po klasie rozległo się głośne _KLASP!_ jak Lily Evans uderzyła otwartą dłonią w czoło.

Black za to pokiwał wyrozumiale głową.

- Tak, też coś właśnie zrozumiałem – oznajmił cicho, po czym dodał głośniej: - Czemu mamy to pisać, skoro nasz koniec i tak jest bliski? – spytał, robiąc dramatyczną pauzę. Uczniowie patrzyli na niego bezmyślnie. – Ja… jestem Bogiem – wskazał palcem na nauczycielkę, nim kontynuował. – i rozkazuję ci wyjść, Śmiertelniku!

Trzydzieści sekund przerwy i…

- Trzydzieści dwie minuty! – przypomniała McGonagall, odwracając się na pięcie.

Przez następne parę minut, gdy obaj chłopcy usiedli znów na swoich miejscach, panował spokój. Kobieta nie mogła zdefiniować rodzaju tej ciszy – cisza przed burzą, czy raczej zwykła, komfortowa cisza. Ostatecznie zdecydowała, że póki w ogóle jest, to nie robi jej to różnicy.

Właśnie wtedy Syriusz wstał, zebrał rzeczy i zmienił miejsce.

Profesorka łypnęła na niego podejrzliwie, ale on nie zrobił nic więcej. Kolejna minuta bez szczególnych wydarzeń i …

- Na trzy. Raz, dwa, trzy… wygrałem! Odpowiedź A. Raz, dwa, trzy… Kurczę… odpowiedź C… Raz, dwa, trzy… Ha! Weź to, oszuście. Odpowiedź B. Raz, dwa…

- Potter, co ty na niebiosa wyprawiasz? – spytała w końcu McGonagall, po paru sekundach obserwowania.

_Zdecydowanie cisza przed burzą._

- Gram w kamień-papier-nożyce – odparł spokojnie brunet.

- To graj _po cichu_ – wycedziła przez zęby, nie mając chęci się wgłębiać w znaczenie tej odpowiedzi.

Chłopak skiną głową, wracając do cichej gry z samym sobą. Okazjonalnie słychać było „Ha ha, jaka lama! Ups…".

Wtedy jednak rozległo się pukanie do drzwi. Znowu.

McGonagall popatrzyła skonsternowana znad sprawdzanej pracy, rzucając krótkie „proszę". Do sali wpakował się mężczyzna w czerwonym kombinezonie z bukietem róż, balonami i ogromną bombonierką.

- Eee… Ja do… eee… pana Syriusza Blacka – powiedział niepewnie, sprawdzając jakąś listę. Rozejrzał się zbaraniały po sali, a Syriusz wstrzelił do góry jak rakieta, machając wściekle ręką.

- Och! To ja, to ja! TUTAJ, TO JA! Do mnie, to ja! – krzyczał raz po raz, skacząc jak małe dziecko. Dostawca wyglądał na bardzo niezdecydowanego czy bezpiecznym jest podejść do tego rzucającego się idioty, a lekko przestraszone spojrzenia reszty osób nie pomagały.

- To… Um… t-to do ciebie – ostatecznie podszedł do niego, wręczając przesyłkę z jak większej odległości.

Siedemnastolatek zachichotał słodko, wąchając różę. Mężczyzna w kombinezonie niemal wybiegł z klasy na ten widok.

- PISAĆ! – wrzasnęła McGonagall, aż wszyscy podskoczyli. Ona za to wyjęła z szuflady balon napełniony piaskiem i zaczęła go gnieść, by uspokoić swe nerwy. Wyobrażając sobie, że ów balon to głowa Blacka.

Wtedy James wstał z dzikim okrzykiem, podnosząc ręce do góry oraz usiadł; osoba obok niego zrobiła to samo, tak jak kolejna i wkrótce prawie cała klasa zrobiła falę.

_Oraz_ wrócili do pisania egzaminu jakby nic się nie stało. Znowu.

Chociaż nie, zauważyła profesorka, Syriusz gdzieś po drodze zmienił miejsce.

- Dwadzieścia… minut… do końca…

Po raz kolejny zapadła cisza, tym razem jednak kobieta wręcz czekała aż coś się stanie. Podskakiwała przy najmniejszym szurnięciu krzesłem, obrzucała morderczym spojrzeniem każdego, kto choćby za głośno oddychał. Czuła, że popada w paranoję i powinna po prostu wyrzucić huncwotów, jednak zbyt wiele razy się z nimi mierzyła żeby nie przewidzieć skutków.

Ach… nareszcie. Uważne spojrzenie McGonagall natrafiło od razu na Lupina, gdy ten zaczął hałasować… szukając czegoś w torbie.

- Lupin! – upomniała go zszokowana. – Co ty sobie robisz?!

- Szukam Doris – wymamrotał chłopak, jego głowa schowana w torbie i głos przytłumiony. Nagle krzyknął „Aha!" oraz wyjął jakąś małą, brzydką, zniszczoną laleczkę bez jednego oka. – To jest Doris – przedstawił ten dziwny twór nauczycielce. – To moje wsparcie duchowe. Tak, jest to dozwolone, proszę sprawdzić w regulaminie – dodał jeszcze, nim usadowił Doris na ławce.

Akurat wtedy James krzyknął: „TY OSZUŚCIE PRZEBRZYDŁY!", oskarżając swą prawą rękę o oszukiwanie, co zagłuszyło Remusa pytającego o radę groteskową laleczkę. Dodatkowo Syriusz znów zmienił miejsce, szurając głośno krzesłem. Głosy zbulwersowanego Pottera („Jak śmiesz… własnego ojca, na piersi wychowany…!") i zdesperowanego Lupina („Ależ Doris, skarbie, to nie tak! To tylko moja przyjaciółka!") zaczęły się na siebie nakładać, a Black, wyczuwając idealny moment, postanowić zanucić piosenkę z Różowej Pantery (kilka osób się nawet dołączyło), robiąc w klasie zamęt jak po otwarciu Puszki Pandory.

McGonagall wstała, drżąc ze wściekłości i ryknęła na całą salę;

- _CISZA!_

Wszyscy zamilkli w ułamku sekundy.

Cóż, wszyscy prócz Syriusza, który śpiewał teraz na całe gardło, już nawet nie siedząc, a stojąc i ignorując kompletną ciszę naokoło.

Nauczycielka podeszła do niego szybkim marszem oraz wzięła jego arkusz.

- Black, wyjdź. Natychmiast.

Najwyraźniej to obudziło Syriusza, bo przestał śpiewać.

- Och?

- Już.

Chłopak westchnął nieskończenie głęboko i zaczął zbierać rzeczy.

- Mogę na chwilę egzamin? Nie podpisałem się.

Profesorka popatrzyła na niego podejrzliwie, ale podała mu kartkę.

- Byle szybko.

Black skinął głową, biorąc torbę, jakby chciał wyjąć piórnik, lecz zamiast tego przewiesił ją sobie przez ramię i wskoczył na stół.

- Dobrze, to sprawdźmy sobie jeszcze odpowiedzi! – powiedział głośno, ignorując protesty McGonagall, zarówno werbalne, jak i niewerbalne. – Jeden A, dwa C, trzy A, sześć B… Oj! – wśród chichotów pozostałej części klasy, zachwiał się mocno, gdy kobieta złapała go za nogawkę spodni. Czując, że zaraz zleci, zeskoczył pośpiesznie na podłogę i uśmiechając się czarująco oddał egzamin. – Ach, nie, jednak się podpisałem.

Nim polonistka go dorwała, umknął w podskokach z sali.

- Gabinet dyrektora, Black! – zawołała jeszcze zanim, choć prawdopodobnie daremnie.

Nauczycielka, pocierając powoli skronie, wróciła do swego biurka i oklapła ociężale na krzesełko. Raczej bezmyślnie podniosła egzamin do sprawdzenia, ale w miarę czytania wracała jej trzeźwość myślenia.

Na koniec zacisnęła mocno zęby.

- Ciekawa jestem jak chciał cokolwiek odczytać – zaczęła pod bacznym spojrzeniem ciała uczniowskiego. – skoro zadania zamknięte ma zamazane całe na czarno… krótkie zadania otwarte zapisane runami i jakimiś dziwnymi symbolami… - odwróciła kartkę, skanując zapisany na niej tekst. - …a na resztę odpowiedział do góry nogami i po francusku…

Nikt jej nie odpowiedział.

Profesorka zamknęła oczy, ciężko oddychając oraz uczepiła się kurczowo biurka.

Oczywiście James wybrał ten moment by gwałtownie wstać, odrzucając tym samym krzesełko, odebrał wibrujący telefon, a po paru sekundach marszczenia w skupieniu brwi, skinął krótko głową.

- Jestem już w drodze!

Odrzucił komórkę gdzieś na bok i… zerwał z siebie sukienkę, ukazując niebieski, lateksowy kostium pod spodem ze znaczkiem Supermena na piersi. Potem zdjął spodnie ukrywające się pod strojem McGonagall, spod których wyłoniła się reszta kostiumu super bohatera.

Chłopak podszedł do nieruchomej nauczycielki, wręczył jej te spodnie, zasalutował oraz wybiegł z sali, otwierając drzwi kopniakiem. Wszyscy popatrzyli za nim z otwartymi ustami.

- Ja się chyba do tego nie nadaję – szepnęła polonistka, patrząc na część garderoby w ręku.

Remus, jedyny pozostały huncwot, rozejrzał się niepewnie po klasie. Nie ustalili co mają dalej zrobić, bo oczekiwali trochę innej reakcji od McGonagall… nastolatek zadumał się na chwilę, popatrzył na kompletnie zdezorientowanych kolegów, zastygłą w bezruchu nauczycielkę i drzwi z śladem po bucie. Potem przeniósł wzrok na egzamin, marszcząc brwi.

Nagle również wstał, przewracając krzesełko.

- TEN EGZAMIN JEST RASISTOWKI – wrzasnął wściekle.

Podszedł do wciąż lekko ogłupiałej kobiety, wręczył jej arkusz z małą latareczką i zaczął zmierzać w stronę drzwi.

- A ta latarka to po co? – spytała wypranym z emocji głosem McGonagall.

Lupin przystanął na sekundę, nim rzucił leniwie przez ramię:

- Pisałem niewidzialnym długopisem.

Nauczycielka pokiwała tylko głową, a on doszedł do drzwi.

I wyszedł.

_Szanowna Pani Potter,_

_W wyniku pewnych wydarzeń na egzaminie z języka polskiego w dn. 1 kwietnia 1978 roku pani syn, James Potter z klasy 3G, został zawieszony w czynnościach szkolnych na czas nieokreślony. _

_Pan Potter przyszedł na egzamin spóźniony, przebrany za nauczyciela i z psem rasy york. Razem z Remusem Lupinem oraz Syriuszem Blackiem doprowadzili do wcześniejszego zakończenia lekcji, między innymi poprzez ciągłe rozmowy z samym sobą, zrobienie przysłowiowej „fali" lub jedzenie arkuszu egzaminacyjnego. Co więcej, po sprawdzeniu pracy Pana Pottera okazało się, że nie odpowiedział poprawnie na żadne pytanie; na polecenie „przeanalizuj wiersz" napisał historię swojego życia do dnia dzisiejszego, zapytany o opinię odparł „odmawiam odpowiedzi na to pytanie, gdyż koliduje to z moimi przekonaniami religijnymi", w zadaniach zamkniętych zaznaczył odpowiedzi tak, by powstały słowa „FBI" i „CIA" a całą tylną stronę kartki pokreślił kredkami świecowymi, flamastrami fluorescencyjnymi oraz węglem. Jeden z rysunków przedstawiał jego nauczycielkę zmiażdżoną fortepianem. _

_Prosimy o stawienie się w biurze dyrektora Albusa Dumbledore'a w celu ustania szczegółów kary za wybryk Pana Pottera i pilny kontakt z wychowawcą. Obecny będzie psycholog szkolny._

_Z wyrazami szacunku_

_Minerwa McGonagall, wychowawca klasy 3G_


End file.
